Erratic Gunfire
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: Sequel to Calming America. Warning: Bad-ass America


**Hey everybody sequel to Calming America here.**

**Several people really liked my bad-ass America so I'll try my best to keep him that way for you.**

**I used Google Translate for most of the German. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ludwig walked down the street, Alfred chattering by his side.

A month passed since Alfred announced that he would relinquish his lands except for his original 50 states. The world rejoiced before falling into chaos. The newly rebuilt nations started fighting with each other and declaring war on Alfred for no apparent reason. They claim they are declaring war because Alfred won't 'compensate them for what he did'.

It affected Alfred greatly.

Ludwig saw him go from a complete ass to happy and back to being malicious in less than a week.

"Why do they want me to get involved? _They_ were the ones yelling at me to let all the nations go and here they are telling me to 'control my colonies'. They weren't even colonies!" If Ludwig remembered correctly, which he usually did, his bruder was the one yelling at Alfred this time. Poland and Austria, two of Alfred's 'colonies', banded together and set up troops on Prussia's borders. They demanded a lot of Gilbert's land and Gilbert was going to fight them for it. He wanted Alfred to either back him up if a war came or punish Austria and Poland before a war broke out.

"Can we not talk about this?" Ludwig sighed. He cared about Alfred a lot but they _were_ on a date. Ludwig just had enough time to duck as Alfred's fist came flying at his face. Ludwig stared at Alfred in shock as he saw the pure fury in his eyes.

"Do you not CARE about what happens? The world asks me to be mature, so I suck it up and grow up. The world asks me to give back land, so I put my hands up and comply. The world wants me to interfere with countries THEY just said I should let go! The world wants, the world wants! I've given so much to the world and it just keeps asking for more from me! Even you! You want me to stop talking about something that I _might _have a say in. I'm SICK of giving! I'm sick of being the world's PUPPET!" Alfred stormed off leaving Ludwig frozen in shock.

He never even guessed Alfred felt that way. He felt like a horrible boyfriend for not noticing this earlier. It took Ludwig a moment before he realized he just let loose a powerful, pissed off nation onto the streets of Berlin. He took off in search of his boyfriend pulling out his cell phone and dialing a special number.

"Hallo?"(Hello?)

"Ja, es ist mir Ludwig."(Yes, it's me Ludwig.)

"Was hätten Sie gerne?" (What would you like?)

"Die übliche." (The usual.) Then Ludwig hung up.

Ludwig found Alfred screaming at a random citizen. Ludwig grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him away throwing an apology to the hassled man. In the back of his mind he made a note to find out who it was and send them an apology letter and a gift.

"Let me go Ludwig!" Alfred thrashed in his arms. If he really wanted to, Alfred could have thrown Ludwig across the street.

"Just trust me Alfred. I want to help you." He heard Alfred's growl next to him.

"How could I trust _you_? You don't seem to be on my side. You never were on my side, especially during World War 2." Ludwig visibly flinched. He was used to Alfred's jabs lately but that was a low blow. Even for a pissed off Alfred.

"Just trust me for one more hour. Afterwards, if you still hate me, I'll let you beat me up. Deal?" He glanced over to Alfred and saw his cold sky blue eyes narrow. Alfred wasn't happy about this, but it came with the promise of wailing on somebody if things didn't turn out right.

"Deal." Ludwig nodded. The things he did for Alfred. They made their way through the crowded streets of Berlin to a secluded building on the edge of a field. Plenty of space was surrounding the building, perfect for what the building was for. Ludwig covered Alfred's eyes; he could feel Alfred tense but ignored it, and led him to the back room.

"Ludwig. Uncover my eyes." The impatience clear in Alfred's voice.

"The world wants more Alfred. It wants everything from you. It won't let you fight. You're in chains. The nations around you are taking more and more." Ludwig could tell Alfred was about to snap and attack him. He quickly uncovered Alfred's eyes letting him see what was in front of him and around him. "Give them hell." Ludwig slipped into the room behind Alfred's separated by several layers of bulletproof glass. Ludwig was worried Alfred would hurt him. Well he was, but he would swear even of his last dying breath that he was never scared of Alfred. A man walked up to Ludwig.

"Lassen Sie sie nicht auslaufen." (Don't let them run out.)

Alfred stared at what was around him in shock. He looked over at Ludwig and saw him nod as if telling him it was okay to do this.

In front of Alfred were shelved full of guns and ammo. There were guns from every part of the world, even guns that weren't available in America. Out in the fields were dummies with pictures of several of the nation's faces on each dummy. An evil smile crossed Alfred's face as the anger rose inside of him. He grabbed the first gun he could get his hands on. Kneeling on the ground he aimed and fired.

An evil maniacal laugh erupted from Alfred's mouth.

He kept grabbing a gun and shooting at all the nations that pissed him off, all the while Ludwig was sitting and calmly drinking coffee and reading the news. Every so often looking up to see how Alfred was.

Alfred made sure all the dummies were on the ground covered, littered with bullets before putting the last gun away and walking over to where Ludwig was. He calmly pushed Ludwig's paper aside and slid onto his lap. Ludwig loosely wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Why do you have this?"

"I started using this place about a day after I started building those damn coo coo clocks. It was a nice escape."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" Alfred murmured as he slid his arms around Ludwig's neck.

"Nope."

"Well I do. Like a lot." A smile slid onto Alfred's face.

"And only a crazy man would love you back." Ludwig saw a brief flash of sadness fill Alfred's eyes. "Good thing I'm insane. Ich liebe dich auch Alfred." He set his coffee down before pulling Alfred into a kiss.

**CRAP I finished this fast.**

**This was insanely fun to write. I actually started writing it in my English class, but I forgot to hit save and half an hour of work was deleted. I was so mad.**

**I hope you all like it and that the bad-ass America lives up to your expectations.**

**Please drop a review on your way out. Thanks for reading.**

**Again I don't own anything.**


End file.
